My best friend is a mafia boss!
by persona3adict
Summary: I'm known as namimori's Delinquent princess, but my dream is to become an awesome police officer. Life was normal but one day a baby suddenly appeared and told us that my best friend is a mafia boss! Well even though he's my friend and all I'm gonna arrest every mafia freak in the world one day,including him! FOLLOWS THE MANGA/ANIME.From beginning up until the present chapter. OC.
1. That Guy From Italy part 1

Okay! This story will be from the beginning and the end of the manga and the anime, meaning I will include the stuff that is anime and manga exclusive here so don't be confused. Okay I have been planning this story up until now so I hope you guys enjoy! P.S. the title is only temporary since I can't think of a better title. Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except for Rinoa Nicollette.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: That guy from Italy<p>

"Finally I'm done with this!" I shouted happily as I wiped my sweat with my shirt. Yes, I am not hygienic at all.

I finished putting the equipment in the storage room at the back of the gymnasium. Geez, how come I'm always that has to do this? Just because I can carry stuff like a boy and I'm stronger than some boys doesn't mean that they should take advantage of it! Even the teacher!

I sighed as I walked towards the locker room. Time to take a quick shower!

* * *

><p>Finally I have some free time! I stretched my arms and wandered around the campus. My skirt that reached underneath the knee swayed as I walked rapidly towards nowhere when an Idea suddenly popped out of my mind. A light bulb suddenly appeared above my head from out of nowhere and then disappeared in an instant.<p>

Maybe I should watch Tsuna's P.E. session!

Well that was weird... Where'd the light bulb come from? I shrugged it off.

I walked by the basketball court to check on Tsuna. Tsuna is a weak boy that has a kind heart but then he's always bullied. Poor Tsuna. I really want to beat them up but sadly that is not what a police officer should do. Man sometimes I just hate my police senses.

I scanned the court to find tsuna and saw him standing there. Just standing, In the middle of the court, in a daze. I facepalmed, he is soooo gonna be injured. That Idiot!

His spiky brown hair defies gravity I tell ya, it does, and his big brown eyes are so huge. He has a small built and as you noticed he is not athletic at all. They say that he looks too plain but honestly he looks adorable...

I went in and sat on the bleachers as I watched the match in secret since Tsuna will be too shocked if he saw me.

"Tsuna Pass!" The guy shouted as he threw the basket ball towards Tsuna.

And being the Tsuna he is the ball hit his face and well they lost.

"oh man"

"not again"

"It's your fault that we lost you know" Tsuna, as he felt ashamed, lowered down his head and apologized.

"I'm sorry" The guy in front of him then gave him a broom and told him that he should clean up. Basically it looked like they forced poor Tsuna into cleaning the whole court.

"Tests?"

"Flunked them all since he enrolled!"

"Sports?"  
>"The team that dame-tsuna is on always loses!"<p>

I sighed with irritation and walked towards them. I patted the back of a guy then they all stopped.

"You guys are one of the lamest guys here!" I shouted at them as they sweatdropped.

"Hey you're that weird girl that hangs a lot with that Dame!" Said the guy as he pointed his finger at me.

"the girl that runs around namimori with tires tied behind her back!" Asked the guy beside him.

"Yeah that's the one! the one that defeated a whole gang who made a ruckus here!"

"they say that she's as strong as the disciplinary committee head!" '

"Didn't rumors say that she is a tomboy, and by the looks of it.. maybe she is a boy!"

I felt a vain pop out of my head. Did he just say I'm a freaking boy! I clenched my fist as an evil aura suddenly appeared from inside of me.  
>They froze the moment they heard my fists.<p>

"W-w-wait-" I punched the guy's nose so hard that it started to bleed. He fell on the ground as he clutched his nose in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! " I put on an evil smile on my face and they shuddered in fear.

"So I'm a boy huh? At least you could've just left me as a tomboy but a boy of all things? Huh .. you think you guys are freakin' strong huh? Maybe stronger than a baby but that's it and that **boy** you guys were talking about was just behind you idiots and plus you don't have any rights to bully **my **friend" I said with a pissed tone.

I clenched my fists again and glared, they shrieked in fear and ran as fast as they can to the lockers. The guy who was lying on the floor a while ago fainted.

I scratched my head and looked at the fainted guy. I guess I should carry him to the infirmary huh? Feeling guilty I carried him bridal style and ran.

I swear I have to control myself... I'll never be a cop at this rate!

* * *

><p>"Alright Alright I'm just a pathetic idiot and not athletic" I said with an irritated tone.<p>

I started to clean the court but then I spotted... an angel.

I quickly ran towards the window.

The reason someone useless like me comes to school is because...

Of the schools idol, Sasagawa Kyoko!

I mean she's cute and she has this innocent smile!

"Tsuna are you stalking again?"

"HIIIEE!" i accidentally toppled on the ground while the mop dropped on top of my face. I removed the move and looked up and saw Rinoa.

Her pink layered hair has red streaks, how she wasn't bitten to death by the disciplinary committee is a mystery. Her hair has 3 layers, her straight bangs, 2 additional bangs on her side that reached her jaw and her remaining hair that reached her chest. Her blue eyes complimented her hair.

She has a slim body and a cute face but... her attitude... is nothing like her appearance.

She may be wearing the uniform but her skirt... is below her knee and she's kind of tomboyish. Wait why did I even think of that?

Oh yeah you might be thinking that it's just because of the skirt that I said she's tomboyish but it's because of the pendant she always wears. I'm not sure if it's a pendant or necklace actually... She has this bullet around her neck, A golden bullet to be precise. It has this weird fire emblem on it.

It looks cool but she looks out of character with it.

"Oi you better not be thinking that I'm tomboyish just because I don't like skirts" She said as she narrowed her eyes with suspicion. I shrieked and stood up with shakey legs. I scanned her from head to toe noticing the blood stains on her uniform.

"You look like you've been in a blood bath what happened?" She became nervous and smiled nervously, playing with her index fingers as she twirled them around each other.

"Well... I kind of beat up some guys again...and I " She sighed.

"I accidentally made this guy have a nosebleed and made him faint.. and I had to bring him to the infirmary so.."

"Geez Rinoa you shouldn't do those kinds of things!" She pouted and looked at the opposite direction.

"but... boy... unicorns... called... tease" She mumbled incoherently.

"What I can't understand a single thing you said."

"but the guy called me a boy and unicorns were all around us telling me to fight and they called you names behind your back and teased you!"

I sighed. "thanks but you know I'm already used to it you know" She nodded.

I looked back at the window to see them gone. Aw great timing Rinoa.

"You were looking at Kyoko again huh?"  
>I nodded and walked away. She shrugged and followed me anyway.<p>

"You know what you kind of remind me of a stalker" She said with a playful smirk as we walked out of the court.

"What? I am not a stalker!"

"Yes.. you are"

"..."

"You know what I think you should join me in becoming a pursuer of justice, A POLICE!" She said with a cheerful tone. I laughed and scratched my head,she's always like this.

"Nah I think I'll pass " She pouted.

"Why? I mean have you even thought about your future? Being a police officer doesn't require to be a smarty pants. You can even train with me!" She said with sparkles in her eyes as she clasped her hands together.

"Training will be awesome! Every morning we will run around Namimori while we drag tire tracks that are tied on our waists and practice our combat! Oh maybe I could make you drink the sports drink that my dad gave to me! He said it can develop your muscles! I can imagine you with a gun! Unicorns with be happy to see you strong!" I sweatdropped. Is she really a girl?

"Rinoa! Snap out of it!" I exclaimed with a panicked tone. Once she's like this she won't stop... it's annoying. She snapped out of it successfully. She coughed and smiled.

"Anyway.. let's change the topic" I sweatdropped. We really had no topic, it was only you who mostly talked.

"Tsuna what DO you WANT to do in the future?" She asked with a serious tone. I shrugged and looked at the window.

"I don't know... anything I guess" I said with a bored tone.

"Anything.. do you want to become a garbage collector?" I shook my head.

"Of course not! But if that's the only job perfect for me..."

"Tsuna! Become a police-"

"Rinoa!" I cut her off since she's bound to blabber about being a police officer again. She scratched her head and giggled.

"My bad..." I sighed.

"What made you think about my future anyway?" I asked with a curious tone. She looked at me curiously as well.

"Well... you keep on cutting classes... and your grades are... not good... plus those guys were bullying you! Of course I'd ask!" What's the relevance of those guys?

"Oh.." I smiled at her and she sighed.

"You're hopeless you know that! Anyway do you want to go to the new patisserie? I really want to go with you and all" She looked away with a smile. Wait is she... blushing! That's impossible I mean why would she blush anyway?

"I guess, but why me?"

"well I don't want to invite anyone else besides you're my best friend so.." She explained as she twirled her hair with her fingers.

"okay when?" She looked at me with a big cheesy grin. I smiled back.

"On Saturday don't you forget!" She said with a loud happy voice. I nodded and stood up.

"Okay I'll be there." I answered as I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. She followed me with a pout on her face.

"Hey don't tell me you're gonna go home again?"

"Yeah why?"

"Tsuna you should stop it!"

"It's just for today don't worry about it"

"But Ts-" She stopped as soon as she heard the bell rang. I smiled at her with concerned eyes.

"You should go back inside you know classes are about to start" She suddenly punched my stomach. It's so painful that I clutched it with agony.

"Now you have a reason for you to go home. Pain." She said with a smile. I glared.

"You could've punched me less painfully." I shouted. She waved her hand at me and smiled sweetly.

"See you later Tsuna! I'll be dropping by your house later to check if you're okay." And she kicked me on the same spot. Great even my hands hurt.

She closed the door and I walked groggily in the hallway.

What a friend.

* * *

><p>"You came home in the middle of classes again! What do you plan on doing in the future?" Scolded mom.<p>

"I honestly don't know.." I replied.  
>I was reading manga and eating chocolate pocky,when she suddenly barged into my room.<p>

"Don't barge into my room!"

"You can live your entire life bored like you are or live it happily" She said as she changed expressions.

"I want you to have the feeling "it's great to be alive!""

I looked away from her with a very bored expression and growled.

"Oh my... Tsu-kun a home tutor is coming today"She said with a smirk as she placed her hands on her face. I felt my eyes bulge out of my eye sockets because of shock, did I hear that right?

"HOME TUTOR?" I looked at my mom with shock written all over my face.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox" She said with a smile as she read the contents of the flyer.

"Will raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation.. grades and subject doesn't matter.. reborn" Her face lit up as she continued to talk.

"Isn't this great? I've never seen a promotion like this before!"

"It smells like a scam!" I screamed.

"It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men I've wanted a teacher like this for you" she said with excitement.

"Don't create your own image" I said with an annoyed tone. I looked at her in the eyes and yelled:

"I refuse to have a tutor okay! I'm not good at anything I do anyways!"

"ciaossu" a voice suddenly said from nowhere.

My mom and I looked at the direction of the voice and saw ...

A baby wearing a black suite.

We just stared at it with shock.

"I've arrived 3 hours early but as a service, I'll evaluate you right now" The baby said with his squeaky voice.

"Hey whose kid are you?" asked mom.

"Hm? I'm reborn the home tutor" He replied. I accidentally spitted out the juice I drank and my mom just stood there shocked. I laughed at the baby loudly since I don't believe this crap!

"I was wondering what person would create this pathetic flyer! It's this baby" I said as I clenched my stomach and felt tears running through my eyes.

"So you're Tsuna..."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can learn from you" I said between my laughter when suddenly..

He kicked me on the stomach...

Then my vision faded...

"Urgh... what was that?" I said as I woke up... and the first thing I saw was the baby sleeping.. I felt and urge to murder this baby so I decided to wake thing little thing up.

I grabbed its collar and started to shake it.

"Hey wake up! Just cause you're a baby doesn't mean I'll forgive you!"

It suddenly grabbed my tie and dragged me to the floor. Being me, I screamed in pain as I tumbled on the floor.

"Oooow! What is this kid!"

"I have no openings, my true line of work is assassination" he opened his suitcase and assembled something that looks like...

A gun..

"My real job is to make you a mafia boss" He said as he finished his gun.

* * *

><p>OMG this is only the first chapter lol. I haven't finished chapter 1 yet so... there will be a part 2 and 3. Don't worry. I hope you guys review thank I hope you guys enjoy!<p> 


	2. That Guy From Italy part 2

Okay! Chapter 2 is up! Sorry for the wait :) please enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn in any way except for Rinoa...

* * *

><p>"WHA? A MAFIA BOSS?" I exclaimed with a shocked voice.<p>

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an outstanding mafia boss" Reborn explained.

"Helloo? Is your head okay?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"The method is up to me.." then he suddenly pointed the gun on my face.

"Should I shoot you once?" He asked.

"Wha- Hey!"

"But not now" with that he lowered the gun... and his stomach suddenly rumbled.

"Later" he walked towards the door the door and went out.

"Hey!" after a few moments...

"What a guy... well ... there should be a next time.. mom probably learned her lesson." I opened the door and walked towards the stairs.

"on second thought... maybe Rinoa would be better... but..."

I went down the stairs thinking of.. absolutely nothing.

"Tsu-kun what about dinner?" asked mom with her sweet voice.

"I don't want it. I'm going to eat out, so can I have some money?" I replied with a scowl on my face.

"oh yeah and about that tutor..." I added

"Hm? The contract states that reborn-kun will live here until your grades go up" mom said as she served dinner to reborn. Reborn started to eat it.

"You've got to be kidding me! Actually why are you following me! Don't you have to go to grade school?" I asked in an annoyed tone as we walked the streets. The kid kept on following me!

"Assassins don't go to grade school" He replied with its squeaky voice.

"Quit the assassin act already!" I told him in a very annoyed tone as I glared at nothing.

I suddenly saw Kyoko-chan as she walked towards me. I have to hide, quick I HAVE TO HIDE! I quickly hid behind the wall as Reborn looked at me with curious eyes. She's near, She's near SHE'S HERE! I felt like my stomach was full of butterflies when she stopped.

"Kyaa how cute!" She squealed in delight.

Wait what!

"Hey, why are you wearing a suit?" She asked.

"Because I'm in the mafia" He stated as a matter of fact.

"kyaaaa! How cool !" She squealed yet again

WHA! SASAGAWA KYOKO ALREADY LIKES THAT BRAT!

"Well good luck bye bye!" She waved her hand and continued to walk.

"ciao ciao" He turned at me and said:

"Mafia seduction"

"What?"

"You have a crush on that girl don't you Tsuna?"

"Hiie! Is that any of your business?" I shouted at him.

"I can read minds"

"That's enough just leave me alone!" I told reborn but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it.

"No."

"I GIVE! I GIVE!" I screamed in pain. Damnit I can't even win against this baby, man I'm really pathetic.

"Have you told her yet?" He asked curiously.

"Of course not!" I answered with a baffled tone." Sasagawa Kyoko is our school idol, I'm out of her league. Confessing my feelings would be useless"

"That loser complex is amazing"

"Leave me alone!"

"It's finally time" When I looked at him he held a gun right into my face and said with a clear voice.

"Die"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>mEaNwHiLe...<p>

* * *

><p>"Mou~ why do I have to carry all of these? People I am a girl and I have plans too ya know!~" I whined as I placed the last box down. Why would they even make me carry all of these things? They're heavy as hell y'know! " I sighed and placed the last box in the storage room. I stretched and walked outside. I stopped to see if the door was properly looked and chuckled.<p>

"I wonder what Tsuna's doing right now..." I scratched my shoulder and grinned.

"He's probably daydreaming about Sasagawa-chan again mou~~" I grunted in annoyance.

Why doesn't he notice my feelings at all? I feel like I'm the third party now! Stupid Tsuna! BAKA BAKA BAKA TSUNA! I breathed in and out, clasped hands twice and smiled.

"Hm; no use thinking about that right now. I should probably finish this up. I don't want to miss Mama-chan's cooking"

I hummed as I skipped towards the door. Now that I think about it, why am I even talking to myself? I shrugged it off; eh this is who I am anyway.

* * *

><p>"A toy right?" I asked with a scared smile.<p>

"Go die once" he replied.

"Hey.. STOP MOCKING ADULTS ALREADY! I DON'T EVEN SEE THE POINT OF GETTING ME KILLED!" I yelled a reborn.

"You'll know when you die" With that he shot me with his gun.

As I died, I regretted...

I'm going to die... I'm now dying.. I'm parting with the world..

What a waste..

If I only had the dying will then I could've told Sasagawa Kyoko how I felt..

I could've told her how I felt..

With my dying will..

Everything went black until..

I felt this sudden surge of power slowly into pouring inside of me.

And in an instant I felt like I was being...

"REBORN!" I yelled.

"I'M GOING TO TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL!" I just realized something though...

"Why am I naked? Well it doesn't matter anymore, I have to find Sasagawa Kyoko!"

* * *

><p>~~~~~you know what happens so I'm basically gonna skip to the part where he now confessed to Kyoko~~<p>

* * *

><p>"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Kyoko looked at me with fear in her eyes and she screamed. Someone suddenly punched me from underneath.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me! Hentai!" He shouted as he ran off.

My senses finally went back to normal and my mind became clearer again.

I... I just confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko! Now I'm really a hentai at this rate... I thought about the things people would do to me now, maybe me being bullied would be the least of my worries now. I scratched my head as I panicked.

"The dying will bullet lasts 5 min. After 5 minutes you return back to normal" Explained Reborn out of nowhere.

I suddenly felt the urge to sneezed, and so I did. A bullet was now on my hands.

"A...A bullet! So I was shot after all!"

"Yes" he took the bullet and pointed it towards me.

"This is the dying will bullet. A person who is shot by this bullet will resurrect with dying will after dying"

"what?"

"TSU-NA-YO-SHI SA-WA-DA!" I gasped, this isn't going to be good. Someone suddenly punched my stomach and elbowed my chin. It hurts! I looked at the person in front of me and shivered.

It was Rinoa with an evil grin on her face; her aura is like the ones with the murderous ones.

"Hey Tsuna did you know that it's against the law to do dangerous public stunts?" She said with an annoyed tone.

"I-I didn't know" She grabbed my arm and pummelled me to the ground.

"You're in your underwear, you jumped from a cliff and I have to admit I'm proud of you in a very small and microscopic way but that was just plain idiotic!"

"I-I-I can explain!" She 'humphed' and crossed her arms.

" well... this kid suddenly claimed to be my tutor and an assassin and shot me in the head with this... this.. bullet" I showed her the bullet in my hand.

"and I was suddenly naked and confessed to Kyoko and was naked and this brat claimed to be in the mafia!" I pointed to reborn who just stood there.

"That's one crazy mind you've got there Tsuna. I can't believe that you think I'm THAT gullible to believe in baby assassins and mafia members are in this small town?" She asked with a serious tone as she clenched her fists.

"Rinoa! Please believe me!" She growled and punched me straight to my face then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

><p>I dragged Tsuna to his house and threw him on his bed. Mama-chan asked us what happened so I made this lie that Tsuna almost got raped and his clothes were stolen and that he managed to escape and that I saw him half naked. Mama sighed in relief and thanked me, she also gave us tea. So... right now we're lounging in his room.<p>

"So, brat, you want to be in the mafia huh?" I asked as I sipped her tea from the glass cup.

"I'm in the mafia. I'm an assassin" he answered.

"... Uniforms! The mafia world is a dangerous world, you can get killed if you're in"

"Uniforms?" she shrugged.

"Random words."

"..."

"..."

INSERT AWKWARD SILENCE...

"So... what does Tsuna have to do with the mafia?" I asked with curiosity.

"He's a soon to be mafia boss"

I scratched my head in annoyance. Damn brat wants Tsuna to join the mafia world, as a boss, A FREAKING BOSS! I don't want my idiotic best friend to die!

"One day your gonna get killed you know" He suddenly blurted out, I raised an eyebrow.

"Being a police officer is a hard job, can you even handle a gun?"

"o-of course I can"

"good for you, are you willing to show me how you hold your gun?" He walked near me and gave me a gun. I looked at him with wide eyes. This is almost like a real gun! How'd he...

"How'd you get this gun?"

"I told you I'm from the mafia" I glared at him and stood up. If he wants to see my skills then I'll show him the fruits of my practice!

I positioned myself and held the gun. I smirked and looked at the baby.

"You're doing it right but if you were to ask me you're holding it in a very sloppy way"

"kid I don't like what you're saying. I think you need some parental guidance" I told him straight out.

"I mean how'd you even know how to hold a gun properly?"

"mafia" He went near me and took the gun. His position... looks cool. It's all correct!

"How'd you-"

"I told you I'm a hitman now..." He looked at me and smirked.

"I can see some potential in you, would you like to be tutored by me?"


	3. That Guy From Italy part 3

Okay so... I don't have that much to say... Except for the fact that it's SUMMER baby! It's summer here in our country now so I'm very happy about that fact! Especially since I'm sure that I can update my stories continuously from here on out! Oh yeah from now on I'll follow the anime after this... yeah if you've noticed I'm going to change some (or lots) of happenings for Rinoa's sake. PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU.

DISCLAIMER: Well... do I still have to tell you guys?

* * *

><p>Is this kid insane or insane?<p>

Did he just ask me to be his student? A baby offered to teach me? What is happening to the world?

What are his parents teaching him? This is what happens when you watch too much T.V. kids...

"Are you really serious?" I asked with a panicked tone. He nodded.

"of course" He said with seriousness in his voice. I panicked, in a bad way.

Should I call the mental institute? The daycare? Mama-chan! Why is this kid like this! Is he insane?

No... I think he's just playing around, yup that's it. Maybe I should play around then... but I don't really like playing around since there's a possibility I might break a law... But as a police officer I should really be nice to kids since one day I might be teaching them the fundamentals of being a police.

Why is my mind like this? I'm confusing myself.

Anyway calm down, this kid just needs some milk and maybe he would be sane... or maybe I'm insane.. I don't do drugs right? Why am I even asking this! Wait does that mean this baby is something I made from my imagination!

"Hurry up with your answer and I'm not something you made up" I looked at him with a scared face. Dear Police gods... help me!

If I say no... then it would be the end right?

But he looks like he knows a lot.

Maybe I can use this as an advantage.

I went to the corner of the room and released a killer intent for no particular reason. If I become his student maybe I can unlock the secrets of the mafia world and become a legendary police officer for defeating a mafia boss!

I went to reborn with gleaming eyes; he just stared at me.

"So?"

"Okay I'll become your student, but is it for free?" I asked. He jumped on my head and slammed it.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Idiot of course it's not... your gonna pay me in the future." This little rascal!

"THEN I TAKE IT BACK!" He slammed it again.

"OW!"

"too late for refunds"

"Damn brat" He hit me AGAIN. It's okay, this thing is just a baby. You musn't kill it, what about your reputation..

"you act like more of a delinquent than a police."

"Ittee What happened" I sighed as I looked at the now awoken Tsuna.

When he woke up, reborn explained to us about the mafia, the dead candidates, the dying will bullet and so forth...

So Tsuna was shot by a dying will bullet huh? No wonder he did a feat that the normal Tsuna can never do.

He smacked me in the head again for the millionth time and for course I had to suppress my killing urge.

"You weren't listening idiot it's important even for you"

"WHY? YOU KNOW I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MAFIA!"

"but you're my student idiot"

"HIEE! Rinoa and I are your students? Is she part of the mafia as well" I punched Tsuna in the head. He screamed in pain.

"BAKA! HE'S ONLY GOING TO TEACH ME but i won't submit to the mafia! I'll arrest the both of you one day!"

Then reborn suddenly shot a gun at me, which almost hit me.

"What did you say?" I glared at him.

"Damn brat"

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

When Rinoa and I entered the classroom we were greeted by our male classmates who called me 'hentai' and 'underwear weirdo' and other stuff. I just sighed as Rinoa glared at all of them.

"We heard you were rejected vehemently" Said a classmate. Kyoko blushed out of pure embarrassment.

"BAKA! JUST BECAUSE HE CONFESSED WITH ONLY HIS UNDERWEAR ON DOESNT MEAN HE'S A TOTAL PERVERT! "She shouted as she punched one of our classmates. I sweatdropped. She's more of a delinquent than a police officer.

"AND DON'T RUB SALT ON OTHER PEOPLES WOUNDS!" she added as she threw the said classmate on the other male classmates. I know the pain...

Okay I'll just run away while Rinoa distracts them...

That's a very good plan Tsuna...

Slowly..

SLOWLY...

"Hey you can't escape just yet" My male classmates suddenly carried me.

"Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo"

And with that they kept repeating the word 'dojo' over and over again. Stupid life.

"Mochida-senpai is avenging you for the disrespectful thing he did" Hana said to Kyoko.

"huh?"

"He says I won't forgive the guy who made Kyoko cry!" She added.

"Now don't be so hard on yourself" Added another classmate.

"Guys belong to a guy's world! Let's go watch!" She told Kyoko as she dragged her outside of the classroom.

I just sighed at them and groaned.

Tsuna you are so screwed. I looked at the guy who I accidentally punched. Right now he's unconscious and bleeding. I'm so gonna be so screwed once Hibari finds out about this.

"There you are hentai stalker! God may forgive a piece of shit like you but I won't! I'll smite you" Mochida-senpai said with an angry face.

I gulped and muttered a weak 'no'.

"don't worry it's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand."

"You're a novice at kendo so if you get a point from me you win and if you don't I win! The price of it is of course Sasagawa Kyoko."He explained.

"Prize?" Kyoko said angrily.

"What a jerk" added Hana.

I slowly escaped out of the dojo. When I was out I quickly ran back the school building. SAFE!

As I walked down the hallway, I thought of this as another episode of my useless life. I really am a useless person aren't I?

"Well it's alright I can't win anyways" I muttered out loud as I stretched my arms out when suddenly...

Something grabbed me and dragged me to a closet and placed me upside down.

"Ciaossu"

"REBORN! What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching to see if you're acting like a mafia boss. It's a chore but don't worry about it, you and I have a relationship together."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A RELATIONSHIP? I'M JUST WORTHLESS SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"don't misunderstand my relationship with you" He pointed his gun at my temple.

"Is as a hitman and a target"

"WAI—WAIT!"

"die" as he shot it at me.

As I died, I regretted.

I'm... going to die... I'm not parting with the world... what a waste...

If I had the dying will, I probably could've beaten Mochida-senpai.

I'll do it... I'm going to do it...

"I'M GOING TO GET A POINT NO MATTER WHAT!" I shouted as I stood up wearing only my underwear.

"OHHH!" I ran with as much speed as cheetah.

When I arrived I kicked the doors open and screamed "READY! BATTLE!"

Everyone inside the dojo looked at me with pure shock (except for Rinoa surprisingly).

I ran towards Mochida-senpai, ignoring the armor.

"HAHAHAHA! ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD RUN IN NAKED!" He laughed boisterously.

He raised the sword up and shouted.

"DID YOU THINK I WOULD HOLD BACK! EAT THIS YOU PERVERT!"

He swung the sword to my head, I destroyed the sword and did a head butt to his forehead. When he fell I proceeded to jump on him.

I heard my classmate's gossips...

"mount position!"

"what's he going to do?"

"it's a chop"

I continued as I pulled a lot of hair from his head.

"I GOT A HUNDRED POINTS!" I screamed. Mochida-senpai cried in fear.

"that's smart tsuna!" my classmates yelled.

"he never specified what you have to do to get a point!"

"HOW'S THIS?" I asked the referee. He gulped.

"DAMNIT!" I forcefully pulled out all of his hair in a very ungentle way.

I went to the referee to present the hair and he raised the red flag.

"Red wins!"

An awkard silence...

"AMAZING!"

"HE ACTUALLY WON!"

Everyone inside gathered around me and kept giving me compliments.

I did it..? I can even beat senpai if I win.

Unbelievable! I'm the center of attention!

"Tsuna-kun" Oh no Kyoko-chan must be mad about yesterday.

"I'm very sorry for getting scared and running away yesterday. My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh" She said as she became flustered.

She thinks of it as a joke.

"You are incredible; like you're not some average guy!" I gasped.

Was this all this guys doing? The things that guy says is crazy but if it weren't for him this wouldn't be possible...

* * *

><p>"Reborn!" I called the damn brat as I ran towards him. He looked at me with a sly grin.<p>

"So you've realized huh?" I nodded knowing what he meant.

"You're really serious about turning him into a mafia boss huh?" I asked with amusement. He jumped on my head and sat there.

"Of course and I also plan on.."

"Making you his subordinate."

I sighed.

"You do know I won't join the mafia right since I'm going to be a police someday!" I

"We'll see"

* * *

><p>"I did it Reborn! I became friends with Kyoko-chan!"<p>

I looked at my messy room and found Reborn sleeping on my bed.

"Oh you're here! Hey Reborn!"

I suddenly tripped on what appears to be a string then a grenade suddenly went towards me then...

BOOM!

"I'll never be in the mafia." I muttered weakly.


	4. The end of school?

Okay! I'm excited about updating this! I can feel a sense of achievement when I write this down. Please read and review. Oh yeah I won't update for a while because of certain conditions regarding my family so...Anyway I really love the guys who reviewed, I feel really thankful!

**anna the Viking XD**

**akira45**

**Aya-chan's Alice**

**Fall into the void**

Thank you so much guys!

Disclaimer: ... o.o

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The end of school?<p>

I was sleeping peacefully, very peacefully. Reborn tried to wake me up.

"Five more minutes" I groaned.

I slept so so peacefully until...

A wave of electricity made its way through my body which shocked me.

"HIEEE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"I screamed.

"Oh you're awake" He said calmly as he wore a doctor suit and held a pair of AED (Automated External Defibrillator) .

"Do you normally send electric shocks through a person just to wake them up?" I asked with a clearly annoyed tone.

"It's a good thing you even opened your eyes. Sometimes people don't even wake up at all"

"That's because they die from shock" I told him as tears poured down my eyes.

"This is today's plan" He said as he showed me the planner.

"In the morning it's the introduction of the transfer student and in the afternoon there's going to be a volleyball tournament... the volleyball tournament doesn't have anything to do with me I mean I'm just a substitute player" I said with an uninterested tone.

"But suddenly they ran out of regular players so the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, namely you Tsuna, is going to play now."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"who knows"

"Reborn... is this because you.."

A scene suddenly popped into my mind. Reborn was holding a sniper and looked into those things that makes you zoom in or something. He pointed it to my classmates head and slowly shot...

"You couldn't have.." I placed my hands on my head and slowly started to scratch it. NO NO NO! THIS COULDN'T BE!

"of course not" I smiled at him and laughed.

"yeah that's right! Even if you're a hitman you wouldn't go that far!"

"it seems that everyone got a delivery from the same place and they all ended up having a stomach ache"

"SO IT REALLY WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"GOOD MORNING TSUNA AND BRAT!"

The doors opened in a very harsh way revealing a smiling Rinoa who looked like she just kicked the door. She walked towards me and sat in front of me.

"sooo what's happening!" she said with a wide smile.

"RINOA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" after I screamed at her I fell down the bed.

"I came here to pick you up. You're not even out of bed, and I was hoping we would go to school together today!" she said with a fake cute voice. I shivered.

"if only you were normal..." I muttered.

"Tsuna being normal is boring, as a police officer one has to stand out so that people will respect me!" She said with a cheery tone. I rubbed my head from the fall and stood up.

"Well whatever I'm going to take a bath. Rinoa get out of my room" She pouted when I finished talking.

"But Tsu-"

"Out"

She groaned and went out.

"Reborn you as well" then a hammer suddenly appeared and hit me.

"Don't talk to me like that" I groaned in hurt and ran towards the bathroom.

After I did my morning rituals, Rinoa and I walked towards the school talking about her training and how insane she is. Seriously every morning she runs around Namimori with tires tied behind her. 5 tires to be exact; and she would do 50 sit ups, 50 push ups and 50 pull ups. She really is a guy in a girl's body.

When we reached the school we took off our shoes and replaced them with our sandals** (A.N/ THE WHITE SHOES) **

"Good morning Tsuna-kun,Rinoa-san" I was greeted warmly by Kyoko-chan.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan" I replied.

"Good morning to you too" Rinoa replied with a cheerful tone.

"hey did you know that there is going to be a transfer student in our class today?"Kyoko asked.

"A-ah yeah it was on Reborn's schedule"

"I wonder what our classmate looks like" said Rinoa

"I wonder as well. Do you guys think it's a boy or a girl?" asked Kyoko

"Who knows.." I answered.

"whatever it is I just hope that person isn't a delinquent" added Rinoa

* * *

><p>"I'll introduce the transfer student" Said the teacher.<p>

I scanned him from head to toe. His silver hair complemented his green eyes, that's for sure, and he does have some redeeming facial features. He wore a red shirt underneath his opened uniform and a chain necklace. He has a black belt with a chain on the side and a bangle like thing on his arm. By the looks of it I can say he's trouble.

Just my luck another delinquent

I sighed and looked at Tsuna who was looking at ,of course, Kyoko.

Kyoko and I became friends after the incident... yeah I know weird right? Long story short we saw each other when I was walked home and hung out a bit.

The girls(with the exception of some like Kyoko and Hana) started to squeal over him and whispered loudly that they're going to make a fanclub.

Girls.

While Tsuna stared at Kyoko the transfer student, Gokudera was it?, walked towards him and stood in front of him. Tsuna shivered, Gokudera suddenly kicked Tsuna's chair, making Tsuna fall in the process.

I felt a vein twitch; this guy is going to be so arrested!

"HEY DON'T DO THAT TO TSUNA! " I shouted at him. He glared at me and 'tched'. Now my vein just popped.

"YOU TEME!" I walked towards him tried to punch his face but he caught.

"Bitch don't dare hit me!"He said with a glare. I glared back.

"I am not a bitch Teme!" the male classmates suddenly held me tightly on my waist as Gokudera walked towards his seat. The teacher tried to calm me down as well.

I calmed down a bit and reluctantly sat on my seat with an 'hmph'.

Class went by normally except for the fact that Gokudera was glaring daggers at Tsuna and I. I sighed as I looked out of the window, please let it end!

I also feel heated glares from the girls. Wow okay now I'm hated by the girls here.

After class, the girls suddenly formed a circle (with the exception of Kyoko and Hana again) and told me that they'll let me pass this one time but if I did that again, they'll never forgive me. I sighed and decided to comply with whatever crap they planned on.

Girls are such complicated beings... and I'm a girl...

I looked over at Tsuna who was having a conversation with Yamamoto and the guys that were part of the...volleyball team? Why would they talk to Tsuna unless... he's part of the volleyball tournament this afternoon?

I walked over them and, as if on cue, they walked away. Tsuna sighed and laid his head down his desk. I smiled at him and poked him.

"Mou... Tsuna do you want me to punch you again?"

He screamed and fell down his seat. I kneeled down and squeezed his cheeks.

"Kawaii! Little Tsuna!" He groaned.

"RHIMOWA! WEFF GO OB ME! (rinoa, let go of me!)" I released his cheeks and stood up.

"You're worried about the volleyball game aren't you?" I asked. Well.. based on what they acted, I'm guessing that Tsuna is the only replacement left .

"Well, what if I am?" He answered. I looked down on him and smiled.

"I know you can do it! So don't panic okay? Knowing you... maybe you'd run off before the game. Promise me you won't do it?" Tsuna stood up and sighed.

"I can't promise anything but...I'm sure I'll find a way" with that he ran off.

I sweatdropped. Why did he suddenly run? I shrugged it off and decided to follow him.

As we walked on the hallway, Tsuna searched the whole place and kept on shouting reborn.

"Nee, Tsuna, you're searching for reborn aren't you?" I asked with curiosity. He rolled his eyes and continued with what he was doing.

"Isn't it obvious Rinoa? Anyway help me out here so I can get shot!" I gasped.

"You want to be killed?" I asked in horror. He shook his head.

"NO! I want to be shot with the dying will bullet!" He exclaimed. I nodded.

Wait a minute... reborn told me something about the dying bullet... what was it again? I know that it's something very important... I shrugged it off since I think reborn will explain it to him anyway, whatever it was.

Tsuna stopped in front of an emergency whatever you call it since I forgot what it was. Maybe it was a hose or something... meh.

The thingy suddenly opened on its own and revealed reborn sitting in a cozy chair, brewing coffee. I walked over and greeted reborn.

"Oh espresso!" Reborn smiled at me and gave me a small cup of coffee. I politely accepted it and started to sip.

"Quick Reborn you have to shoot me for the volleyball game!" Tsuna mumbled in a hurry.

"Oh so you want to die?" Asked reborn.

"Yeah I want to die... EH!"

Oh yeah now I remember what that important thing I forgot was! It was about the dying will bullet!

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Hey Reborn is it necessary to have a dying will in order for the dying will bullet to work?" I asked with curiosity. Reborn jumped from my head to the ground. _

_We were currently in a playground since I'd figured out that maybe the brat will like this place, ya know play and stuff? I was currently sitting on a swing, swaying it softly, back and forth._

"_How'd you think of a theory like this?" He asked. I shrugged it off. _

"_I don't really know.. maybe it's because it's called dying will bullet?" he nodded._

"_That's true you must have a dying will for the bullet to work." He answered._

"_What happens if you don't?" _

"_You die."_

_I shivered as I nodded slowly. He looked at me as though he observed me. _

"_What's that around your neck?"I blinked and took off my necklace. He had a surprise look when he saw the bullet. _

"_Where did you get this?" _

"_It's a charm my dad gave me" I said with a quizzical look._

"_this bullet..." He muttered. I looked at him questionably and sighed._

"_Even if it's that important in the mafia I won't give it to you okay?" _

"_You really are an interesting girl" with that he smirked and walked away. _

_~~END~~_

That was a strange conversation. What is with my bullet anyway? I held the bullet tightly and looked at Reborn and Tsuna who were talking about the dying will.

"Ara, The brat explained this to me as well Tsuna!" He turned to me with teary eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me anything while I was searching for Reborn!" He exclaimed.

"I forgot" I stated as a matter of fact. He started to throw a panic attack and ran away.

"hey brat can I ask you something?" Reborn looked at me with an amused smirk.

"You really aren't gonna shoot him?" I asked. His smirk grew even wider.

"We'll see" He replied. As I finished to drink my espresso I gave him the cup and stood up

"You better be careful from now on stupid student of mine" I looked at him quizzically.

"What, why?"

"It's because you are someone...important

Someone important? Okay... I decided to shrug it off and walked away.

As class went by, the time of the volleyball tournament finally arrived.

I watched the players, excluding Tsuna and Gokudera, of our class excercise. I smiled at what I saw; people persevering for their goal makes me more motivated for my own goal as well.

When Tsuna entered the gym, I ran towards him and gave him a friendly pat.

"I know you can do it"

I told him with a confident voice. He looked at me with panicked eyes and slightly nodded.

As he walked to the other players, the girls started to scream "Yamamoto-kun ganbatte!" and "Gokudera-kun I LOVE YOU!" I sweatdropped at the actions of the girls; no wonder some boys are afraid of girls.

"Ah! Rinoa-chan!" I looked at the direction of the voice and saw a smiling Kyoko and Hana.

"Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan"

"I hope Tsuna-kun will do something amazing again" I smiled at her.

"I hope so too" I hope that the brat will shoot the idiot as well.

"Hey Rinoa" said Hana

"Hm?"

"It's the first time I saw you here in a tournament since normally you'd rather be fighting some delinquent than watch, You're just here to support 'a certain person' aren't you?" Hana asked.I raised an eyebrow, a certain person?

"And who is that 'certain person'?" She smirked.

"The transfer student" My eyes went wide after she answered. I shook my head vigorously andwaved my hands frantically. What made her think that I liked that delinquent.

"No way! That delinquent doesn't deserve my attention! He is a fool for entering namimori in my opinion! I'm just here to support Tsuna" I quickly replied. Hana's smirk went wider.

"Well opposites do attract." I glared at Hana and Kyoko giggled.

"Well you two seem to be friendly with each other" Kyoko said with a cheery voice.

"Not a chance" answered Hana.

"As if" I added.

A whistle was suddenly blown and I looked at the players. They were walking towards the center of the court and positioned themselves.

I don't really know that much about volleyball or any sport for the matter, so I don't know what kind of position they're in.

The rival team was the one who will serve, as they served the ball, the ball was going towards Tsuna. Tsuna looked serious but as he was about to hit the ball with his hands, the ball hit his head instead.

As the game went on, Tsuna started to suck. No started to suck was an understatement. He really did suck to the core.

I sweatdropped, was Tsuna really this bad.

When they gave the players a few minutes to rest, I walked towards the players.

When I arrived, the other players surrounded Tsuna. They glared at him and told him something that I didn't hear. Tsuna flinched and looked at the ground. Yamamoto-san patted him in the back and smiled.

"Tsuna" I called out to him. He looked at me with a sad smile.

"I really am useless aren't I?" He mouthed out. I shook my head and smiled.

"Well you suck but you aren't useless! Just do your best or else I'm going to arrest you!" I shouted. He looked at me wide eyed and nodded as he walked towards the other players.

Then suddenly a bullet hit Tsuna's thigh, then another one. I gasped and looked above and saw reborn with a green sniping rifle. He seemed to notice me and smirked. I smirked back and watched the game.

When the 2nd game started, The ball flew towards Tsuna again,he tried to block it by jumping but when he jumped...

He jumped waayy to high thus the ball hit his organ. On the background groans and gasps could be heard.

This went on for the whole game and ,surprisingly, our class won. They all cheered and went towards the players and congratulated them. I smiled at this and followed the rest.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" I exclaimed as I punched Tsuna. He fell on the floor as he laughed.

"I did it Rinoa! I really did it!" I nodded and lend him a hand. He took my hand and stood up.

"Yeah you did for that you won a free training session with me!" I did a thumbs up and he shook his head.

"No thanks!" He said with a smile. I pouted. Why won't he join me in my training regime?

"Hey what're you guys up to? Let me join in!"Yamamoto exclaimed as he swung his arm around Tsuna.

"Yamamoto-san.." Said Tsuna softly.

"Hahaha what's this training session! It sounds like fun!" He said enthusiastically. As he smiled, a mysterious brightness suddenly enveloped Yamamoto. It's... too... BRIGHT... hopping smoke now I understand why people claim that they're blinded by Yamamoto's smile. No wonder he has tons of fangirls! But of course I won't fall for him since I already like someone.

"I still won't accept you" We looked at Gokudera who was glaring at us.

"I'm the one that's worth it to become the 10th boss of vongola" He said with a serious tone.

"H-huh? The 10th?" Muttered Tsuna. I glared back at him

Great, another mafia freak to arrest.

* * *

><p>"U-um so what is it Gokudera-kun?" I asked weakly.<p>

"If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the family is surely done for" He answered.

"Hey! Don't underestimate Tuna fish!" said Rinoa with a determined face. I looked at her with a worried face. She scowled and walked towards the transfer student. Wait, what's with the tuna fish? She suddenly cracked her knuckles and took out a pair of... handcuffs? Where the hell did she get those things?

"I'll arrest you and take you to prison! Or maybe the disciplinary committee... either way you'll be punished!" She stopped and suddenly punched the transfer student, who blocked it and kicked her. She avoided the kick she bent to the ground and tried to kick his foot, but Gokudera-kun saw this and side stepped fast enough. They looked at each other for a moment.

"You're good"complemented Rinoa with a smirk.

"Whatever"replied Gokudera-kun as he glared at her.

As they continued they're brawl, reborn suddenly popped out of nowhere( from the tree to be honest) and explained to me that Gokudera-kun, or Gokudera Hayato, is part of the family whom he called over from Italy.

So he's in the mafia...

"It's our first time meeting but it seems that baka-Rinoa is keeping him busy" Baka-Rinoa? Where did that come from, though I have to admit she is an idiot at times.

"Why did you call him anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I called him so that you would defend your title" He answered.

"I've had enough woman! I'll end this now!" Gokudera-kun suddenly took out dynamites out of nowhere and threw them in the direction of Rinoa. Rinoa dodged it and was frozen shocked when the dynamites exploded.

"HIIIIEEE! They're real!" I screamed.

"It's said that Hayato can hide dynamites in every part of his body. He's a human bomb" Said Reborn.

"My other name is Hurricane bomb Hayato" added Gokudera-kun with a smirk. He threw them at Rinoa and I unconsciously ran towards Rinoa and pushed her. Luckily, being the dame me, I tripped and fell above Rinoa. I blushed we both blushed, realizing our positions.

"I'll get up now" I said. She nodded, avoiding eye contact. Eh? Why?

"Now it's time to defeat this trash!" murmured Gokudera-kun. Trash?

"DISAPPEAR!" When he threw the dynamite, coincidentally, Yamamoto suddenly appeared and grabbed a dynamite.

" HIIIEEE! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I shouted as I extinguished the dynamite with my bare hands.

I have to extinguish them or else Rinoa and Yamamoto are done for!

Then suddenly I was shot.

_OH, I'M DYING_

_I'M DYING AND I REGRET_

_IF I WAS STILL ALIVE I WOULD HAVE EXTINGUISHED ALL OF THE DYNAMITES_

_WITH A DYING WILL_,

"REBORN!" I shouted as my clothes got burned.

I quickly extinguished all of the dynamites,quickly.

Gokudera-kun added more and more to the point that he couldn't handle it anymore.

I extinguished all of it, and my dying will disappeared.

"Phew, I made it" I muttered as I wiped my sweat.

Then suddenly, Gokudera-kun kneeled in front of me.

"I did not notice it before, you really are the 10th boss of vongola!" He exclaimed with joy. I sweatdropped.

He then declared that he's my right hand man, I tried to deny him and tell him that we were friends but he refused with a glare. Scary.

Yamamoto-kun suddenly placed his arm around my neck and smiled.

"So you're playing a mafia game huh? Let me join in! You're the boss right?" said Yamamoto-kun.

"ARGHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS DEFEATED BY SOMETHING ILLEGAL! I WILL HAVE JUSTICE FOR THIS!" with that Rinoa stood up and raised her fists up in the air, an air of determination surrounding her.

"I will get stronger to the point were in I will arrest all of you in one go! Which means double training!" she added with a grin. I sweatdropped, she still thinks of arresting us?

"You! Lady! I will not allow you to arrest decimo as his right hand man I will protect him!" shouted Gokudera-kun.

"Try me delinquent!" replied Rinoa as they glared daggers at each other. This is getting off hand.

"So Rinoa is the police officer? Cool!" said Yamamoto.

Reborn smiled and disappeared.

"Hey isn't that dame-Tsuna?" said a delinquent

"hahaha he's so lame! Only wearing underwear!" added another delinquent.

Gokudera glared at them and walked towards them with dynamites in his hands.

"Wait Gokudera-kun!" I whimpered

"I will make then vanish" said Gokudera with a serious tone.


	5. shocking! cooking with love and horror!

Hi guys! I've decided to skip some episodes since it's really REALLY tiring to actually follow the whole anime. And oh yeah! The story will only focus on Rinoa's point of view after this chapter so I hope you guys don't mind.** PLEASE REVIEW**

DISCLAIMER: yes

* * *

><p>Shocking! Cooking with love and horror!<p>

* * *

><p>"Reborn what's this about?" I asked with a scared tone.<p>

"I have decided teach you math... the mafia way?" He replied with a smirk. I have a bad feeling about this...

"The mafia way?" He suddenly took out a switch.

"If you answer is wrong a hidden explosive will explode" He said calmly. I shrieked.

"Okay so if -2 is added to +4 what is your answer?" He asked as he placed his hand on the switch.

"Uh...6?" I answered.

"Wrong" He pulled the lever of the switch and suddenly an explosion took place.

So he was really serious about it? " what kind of tutor would use explosives to teach a student?" I shouted at him.

"That is the mafia way now on to the next question"

"I SHALL DELIVER JUSTIICCEE!" a shout was heard from across the street. I sighed knowing who that person is. I looked at my window and saw Rinoa fighting some thugs, who was defeated after a few minutes. She smirked and proceeded to skip towards... my house.

Oh man... why today of all days? A gunshot was suddenly triggered then I quickly looked at reborn who was staring at me.

"You're not listening." He said. I shifted uncomfortably and nodded. Damn reborn and his creepy stares with those big black eyes that look infinite.

"YAHOO! RINOA IS HERE! WHAT-CHA DOIN'?" I fell back as I saw Rinoa who was smiling.. on my window.. with blood stains on her shirt. She was wearing a blue fit shirt and baggy pants.

"HIEEE! Rinoa why do you have blood on your shirt? And more importantly why are you at my window! Can't you just enter from the door like a normal person" She wiped off the imaginary dust from her pants and looked at me with a goofy grin.

"it's from the guys I just beat u- I mean delivered justice to" I sweatdropped. She could be a Banchou for all I care (**A.N/ Banchou means gang leader or a gangster who is highly respected and feared by people)** sometimes I wonder what her parents did to her to become like that.

"Oh good timing Baka-Rinoa, join us in our session" Suggested Reborn. Rinoa raised her eyebrow.

"No thanks my grades are already passing" She said as she sat beside Reborn. Leon transformed into some kind of giant glove and smacked Rinoa hard, which sent her flying towards me. We both fell then a bomb suddenly exploded. We both coughed at the smoke and glared at Reborn.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR BRAT!" She shouted with anger laced on her voice.

"You should never say no to your tutor since I know best and don't even claim that your grades are okay. The other subjects may be passing but your grade in Math is as low as Dame-Tsuna" answered Reborn. Rinoa blushed in embarrassment as I looked at her in disbelief.

I never imagined her to be as low as me.

Proves to show she is Baka-Rinoa.

Maybe I should start calling her that.

"I never knew your grades in math were as close as mine" I said with a smirk. Her blush became brighter as she glared at me.

"U-urusai! I'm sure I hid the fact that my grade in math was low, to the point of making the teacher promise!" I sweatdropped.

I can imagine Rinoa threatening the teacher with her strength.

"It's okay Rinoa, I know the pain" I tried to comfort her as I patted her shoulder; She suddenly stood up with a fiery aura.

"YOSH! As long as your sure that my grades will go up! I will do this FOR MY GRADES!" she exclaimed with a loud, determined voice. I sweatdropped. Moodswing much?

"Okay for the next question.."

After 30 questions, both Rinoa and I were panting heavily since we both answered every question wrong.. ALL OF THEM.

"I was expecting Tsuna to be this bad but to Baka-Rinoa too? I'm stuck with such useless students"

Both of us shivered at what Reborn said. I,Tsunayoshi Sawada, am the most useless person in Namimori, no, the WORLD.

Oh why was I given a tutor like this in the first place!

"It's good that you were able to make subordinates. It's not bad for a boss so work harder."He added.

"By subordinates you mean Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun? They're not my subordinates they're just my classmates. I don't need subordinates and I'm not going to become a mafia boss!" I exclaimed as my hands twitched.

"That's right! Since one day he will also be a police officer like me!" Rinoa added with pride.

"I'm not!" I answered swiftly but it seemed as though she ignored it.

We continued on like this until...

"hey Tuna-fish there is some kid outside of your window with weapons!" Rinoa said with a shocked tone. I looked at her quizzically and gasped.

A kid with a afro haircut and Cow suit, with matching horns in his head, sat on a branch with guns and a grenade launcher on both of his hands. He ,failed, smirked as he said these words.

"Die, Reborn!" He aimed the gun at us when suddenly...

The tree branch snapped and made him fell to the ground with a loud 'THUMP'. I winced at the sound, as if it was me who fell. Rinoa rubbed her temples and murmured "why do mafia freaks keep on appearing these past few days?" I smiled at her hesitantly when the door suddenly opened revealing the same boy.

"It's been a while Reborn! It's me Lambo!" The boy exclaimed.

I gasped as I looked at Reborn while Rinoa just looked at the kid with a curious face.

"He came in! Is this someone you know Reborn?" I asked with a panicked tone.

"So both of you must remember this formula.." Reborn ignored him. I looked at him quizzically then at the kid who deadpanned.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" the boy shouted as he charged towards Reborn. Reborn raised a hand which sent the boy flying towards the wall with a loud 'crack'

Rinoa and I sweatdropped

"The five year old hitman Lambo from the bovino family who came from Italy has tripped! My favourite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped! WAHAHA!" he introduced himself as he cried!

"It's nice to see you again Reborn!" said Lambo with a whacky grin as he walked towards Reborn.

"Try solving the questions using this formula" Reborn said completely ignoring 'Lambo'.

"Hey Tuna-fish do you think we should also ignore the um...unidentified mafia freak?" asked Rinoa. I nodded as we both struggled to concentrate. It was so hard to concentrate with Lambo there.

"Oh my what's in here?" He suddenly pulled out a pink grenade from his hair and threw it at Reborn. Reborn waved his hand and the grenade flew towards Lambo which sent Lambo flying towards the Tree outside and then... an explosion.

"Poor brat" said Rinoa with a bored tone.

"Reborn! I think that was taking it too far! He's someone you know right?" I exclaimed.

" I don't know him. I can't be bothered by lower ranking people"

"H-He's so cool" I murmured with shock.

"Yeah right. He's just another mafia freak" added Rinoa with an irritated tone.

After the study session, it was already sunset so Rinoa decided to go home. I looked at the window and waved her goodbye as I slightly hoped that she would not come back for a while.

* * *

><p>"Ah! That's the most annoying study session ever" I murmured as I walked out of Tsuna's house. Mama waved me goodbye and I waved back. I sighed.<p>

Mama is as dense as ever. I mean seriously, she didn't notice the explosions and the kid! Poor brat.

As I looked around, I saw a peculiar woman that stood in front of the gates of Tsuna's house.

She had pink hair which was longer and darker than mine and green eyes. She looked mature has perfect 'features' and I mean them in both ways, the perverted and the normal way, but don't get me wrong I'm straight but I'm starting to doubt it since I like a boy who looks like a girl. But I think he'll turn into a hot police officer one day so screw my doubt.

I felt tired so I decided to shrug it off. I'm sure this one time of ignorance won't hurt. I walked towards my apartment and thought of what to cook for dinner.

~the next day~

"Hm! It's such a beautiful day!" I exclaimed with a cheerful tone as I stretched a bit before continuing to walk.

I looked at the clear blue sky as I heard the birds chirp, the kids run and the adults talk. I smiled, I hope everyday was this normal.

Oh screw my wish, there will never be a day that'll be normal thanks to the mafia freaks.

I walked towards Tsuna's house, hoping that he's awake now. I wouldn't want to be kicked out of Tsuna's room again and the thought of eating mama's breakfast makes me feel hungry.

I looked at the gate from afar and realised Tsuna was there. Guess he decided to wake up early.I decided to to run towards the direction of the school and saw Tsuna who was just stood there in the corner. I smiled as I ran towards him and kicked him from behind.

"Good morning! It's a miracle you're up this early!" I exclaimed as I patted his back gently. GENTLY.

"Hiieee! Don't do that Rinoa!" He said with an angry tone. I giggled at his angry face. Honestly it looks more like a pout than an angry face.

"Mou~ you're pouting again!" I said as I squeezed his cheeks. He removed my hands from his cheek and rubbed his cheeks.

"It's not a pout it's what you call a glare!" I nodded cheekily. Nah, it's a pout.

"Anyway I wonder who that woman was" He said with a sigh.

"Woman?" I asked in curiosity. He nodded.

"Yeah, she was pretty to, I wonder why she would give me a can of poisonous Juice" I raised an eyebrow.

"Poisonous Juice?"

"Yeah, when I spilled the can of juice she gave me, a bird died" I giggled.

"Oh well, I guess it's another mafia freak" He nodded as we walked to school.

~at school~

When Tsuna opened the classroom, he was greeted by Gokudera who smiled.

"Good morning Juudaime" He said with a big smile. Tsuna yielped in surprise and looked sideways.

"Gokudera-kun please stop calling me that!" Tsuna said quickly.

"No, Juudaime is Juudaime" He answered quickly.

"Hey! No greetings for me?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me then bowed.

"Good morning . I'm sorry for what I did to you and Juudaime. As his right hand man I apologise to one of Juudaime's 'candidates'" I raised my eyebrows. Is he really apologising (though it seems forced)? And what's up with the candidates?

"Candidate?"He looked at me questionably but when he was about to answer, he was cut off by Yamamoto who suddenly appeared behind Tsuna.

"Oh your still playing the mafia game? It looks like fun! Let me in the 'family' thing too!" He said cheerfully.

"Y-Yamamoto" Tsuna murmured then his face paled.

He still thinks it's a game.

"What? You're after the position of right hand man for Juudaime! It won't go that easily! Juudaime's right hand man is me!" He shouted as he pointed his finger at Yamamoto. Tsuna raised his hands at Gokudera with a panicked smile.

"Maa maa let's forget about this boss and subordinate stuff!" said Tsuna.

"Come on let me in your group to! The more the merrier right!" Yamamoto said with a smile as he looked at Tsuna.. He's as dense as Mama, or even worse. I sweatdropped.

"Hey you guys are in the way" I looked at the direction of the voice which was from Hana who was staring at us with a bored face, beside her was a smiling Kyoko.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun, Rinoa-chan!" Kyoko greeted.

"Mornin'" I said with a smile.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan" Tsuna-kun greeted back.

"So is this little kid your little brother?" Asked Kyoko as she pointed at Tsuna's foot. I looked down and gasped. The brat from yesterday was clung at Tsuna's pants. What was his name again? Lamb? Lampo?

"Lambo!" I exclaimed . The others ,except Tsuna, looked at me with curious faces.

"Lambo?" asked Hana. I nodded.

"Yeah it's his name and he's part of the mafia!" I answered

"I see..." Gokudera said as he rubbed his chin.

"Aw! It's cute! So he's part of the game huh?" asked Yamamoto.

"How old are you little boy?" Kyoko asked the kid as she kneeled down on the floor.

"Is it really OK for him to be here anyway?" asked Hana.

"N-no it's not like that!" said Tsuna as he tried to remove Lambo from his pants when suddenly murmurs and whispers were heard. I looked at the opposite direction and saw Kyoya who was staring at us... intently.

"Ah!KYOYA-KUN GOOD MORNIN'!" I shouted cheerfully as he glared back.

"Herbivore..."

"I'm sorry I'll return him immediately" Tsuna said as he grabbed my hand and ran.

"Juudaime! Rinoa-sama!" Gokudera exclaimed as he followed from behind.

"come back before class starts!" Yamamoto said loud enough for us to hear. I nodded.

"Un! See ya later!" I replied as I waved my hand in the air.

When we reached a part of the school which was deserted, Tsuna let go of the boy and patted his head.

"Lambo was it? What are you doing here?" asked Tsuna in a monotone voice.

"I...was looking...for...reborn" Lambo replied as he cried. I sighed and looked down on him.

"It's okay I'm sure you'll find the brat" I said with a smile as I carried Lambo in my arms. He continued to cry as I swayed him back and forth in my arms. Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he had a small smile.

"I never knew you were the motherly type Rinoa" He said gently. I glared at Tsuna.

"even if I'm like this I have a soft spot for kids!" I answered.

"So he's really from the mafia huh?" Said Gokudera as he grabbed the crying Lambo. He scanned the kid from head to toe and gave him back to me.

" classes are about to start you two, hurry up and get back to class" I yelped in surprise. Reborn suddenly appeared in the faucet as he sat on a comfortable looking chair. I raised an eyebrow, what kind of sorcery is this!

"Where the hell are you coming out from" Screamed Tsuna.

"My hideouts in this school are all connected by a secret passageway"

"Don't just randomly do that!"

Lambo suddenly jumped from my arms and climbed Tsuna's back. When he reached Tsuna's head, he stood up and grinned.

"You fell for it Reborn! Everything was all staged so that you would come out!"

"No you were crying for real" said Tsuna as he looked at Lambo from below. I chuckled and nodded. There was no way it was staged.

"Brace yourself Reborn!" Lambo shouted as he pulled out a grenade from nowhere. Great another freak that can randomly pop out weapons out of nowhere

"Reborn-san could he be..." asked Gokudera

"He's a hitman from the Bovino family" answered Reborn.

"Juudaime, Reborn-san please let me take care of this" uttered Gokudera as he threw Lambo away from us and dynamites suddenly appeared from his hands.

The dynamites suddenly lit up by themselves. He threw them at the kid which caused an explosion. We (Tsuna and I) coughed at the smoke. When the smoke disappeared we saw Lambo who was wailing since his Grenade launcher broke into two pieces.

"He's weak" whispered Gokudera.

"Of course he is! A kid like him shouldn't even be on the mafia" I told them as I rushed at Lambo and carried him.

"Since when was she motherly?" asked Reborn, Tsuna shrugged. Ugh! Not this again! Can't they accept the fact that the awesome police officer is FEMININE?

Lambo continued to wail when he suddenly jumped in front of me and grabbed a peculiar looking bazooka. There was a string latched on the trigger. He jumped inside of it and the triggered itself then poof!

Pink smoke suddenly erupted. Wait, did Lambo just do suicide?

A man that's about a year older than us suddenly appeared. He had cow prints on his polo, His polo half open exposing part of his chest. He has black hair and black eyes, one eye was closed and the other was open. I have to admit he does look attractive, not that I'm being attracted or anything one eye was closed and the other open.

"Yare Yare I guess the younger me is in trouble" The man said.

"It's nice to see you again 10th Vongola. I'm Lambo from ten years from now" 'Lambo' added. I gaped like a fish at him. He's the mafia brat? He'll grow up to be like this! He looked at me then smiled.

"Ara ara well if it isn't the younger version of Onee-san" He said with a smile as grabbed my hand and...

Kissed it.

I blushed furiously and quickly removed my hand from his grip. I became frantic and kept on shifting on his gaze. Damn I can't believe someone just KISSED MY HAND. I mustered all of my courage that's left on one shout.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" with that I punched him on the face and he was sent flying towards Tsuna. Tsuna backed up a bit and was able to avoid Lambo.

"he seems familiar..." Gokudera said with a serious tone.

"I can't believe you punched him Rinoa! Hey are you okay?" said Tsuna as he shook Lambo. Lambo stood up and nodded.

"you're still the same onee-san I see. Anyway I prefer the future you" I blushed again and looked away. Why the hell is he calling me onee-san anyway?

"Are you okay?" asked Tsuna. He grabbed two horns from his pocket and placed it on his head. I just stared at him. He looks like a human cow now.

"The ten years bazooka huh?" ten years bazooka? Lambo explained to us about the ten years bazooka and its time limit. I nodded. Wow I never knew mafiosos were smart enough to even invent something like that.

"yo Reborn! It's me Lambo, the kid you've always been ignoring, bet you were surprised". Lambo said and smirked when he saw reborn.

Rebron just ignored him..

Wow..

"Well it seems like this is going to come down to a power battle. I'll show you how much I've changed in ten years.

.He grabbed two horns from his pocket and placed it on his head. I just stared at him. He looks like a human cow now.

He dashed towards reborn, his horns emitting electricity.

"Elettrico Cornuta!"

Reborn just looked at the opposite direction; slowly leon transformed into a cane and hit Lambo in the head, making pause.

"Gotta...stay...calm.." Lambo muttered as he started to cry.

He never changed.

~~!TIME SKIP: LUNCH TIME!~~

We decided to eat our lunch here at the school roof with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna. We sat on the floor with our lunches on our laps. I groaned in annoyance.

"Ah! How come so many mafia freaks keep on appearing?" I said as I scratched my head frantically. Tsuna just sighed and Gokudera followed suit.

"I don't understand why you're a candidate..." Gokudera said. I looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry for not reaching your standards, what's a candidate anyway?" I asked. He stared at me as though I was crazy.

"You...don't know that you're a candidate" He asked with a shocked tone.

"A candidate to be Juudaime's wife"He said with annoyance laced in his voice. I stared at him for a long time. Tsuna dropped his bento on the ground and gaped at us like a fish. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Hahaha I always thought you guys were a couple but I never knew it was this serious hahaha" said Yamamoto with a grin. Tsuna and I shook our heads frantically. I glared at the floor and released a killer aura. THAT BRAT WILL SURELY DIE! He knew about my feelings all along! Raising me to become a subordinate my ass, you're just planning on playing with my feelings!

"Rinoa I'm sure it's not as serious as we think.. Reborn is probably joking with us" said Tsuna as he tried to reassure me. I stopped releasing the deadly aura when I smelled something weird. I looked at Tsuna's bento which was on the floor and saw dead birds around it. The bento had worms on it! I sweatdropped.

"Tsuna what the hell is wrong with your bento?" He looked at me with his big eyes then at the bento. He gasped.

"WHAT IS THIS?"Shouted Tsuna. Gokudera suddenly looked at the bento in horror.

"this is..." then suddenly Reborn appeared and told us that it was a good thing that he dropped the bento. I nodded. Mama will never make such an awful thing so this means...

Another mafia freak attempted to kill Tuna-fish!

Man, I'm such a genius.

"Come out, I know you're there Bianchi" Reborn said to thin air. Tsuna just looked at Reborn curiously.

The door of the rooftop suddenly opened revealing a woman. Wait, she's the woman I saw yesterday! So her name is Bianchi huh?

Reborn and Bianchi then started to talk about stuff that I don't care about but then Bianchi suddenly said that unless something happens to Tsuna reborn would never be free.

I snorted. I thought it was Reborn's job to take care of Tsuna?

After that Bianchi left. I looked at the ground with a hard expression.

Tsuna...was he just targeted?

I suddenly heard moans and looked at Gokudera who clutched his stomach on the ground.

We went to the nurse's office but it seemed that the nurse isn't there. Yamamoto went out to look for a teacher or the nurse. Tsuna and I decided to stay behind to look after Gokudera. Reborn followed us.

"Reborn, what's this all about Gokudera's sister and what's with the food?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn then explained to us that she's called poison scorpion and that she's a free hitman. Her specialty is poison cooking. A special skill that enables her to put poison on anything she cooks.

"ANOTHER WEIRDO HAS APPEARED" shouted Tsuna as he clutched his head.

I 'tched'. I guess there's another criminal on the loose.

"She's also my lover" added Reborn. An awkward silence.

"EHHH!" Tsuna and I screamed in unison.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" questioned Tsuna.

"Isn't that... like... being a pedohile?" I added as I tilted my head.

"I'm sorry Juudaime I've showed you something so shameful.." Gokudera told us about an experience I never thought he would have been through. It seems that before he was a pianist when he was kid and when he was about to perform Bianchi made him cookies, which of course had poison. He didn't know that Bianchi was capable of making poison food that time so he ate one and of course disaster happened. People mistook it for art while in truth it was due to poison cooking. After that his father forced him to eat poison cookies before every recital and thus... his trauma was born.

Everytime he saw his sister he would have a stomach ache.

I know it sounds cheesy right? I doubt that there's a cure for that kind of trauma.

Tsuna and I decided to leave Gokudera alone so that he could rest.

I went to the home economics lab for class and discovered that only girls will do this activity. Apparently we were going to make cakes and give it to the guys afterwards. I sighed; can't we just eat the cakes on our own?

I looked at the other girls who were busy with their cakes. I looked at the ingredients and decided to make an experiment. I wonder what would happen if I were to make cookies and cream overload cake. It would take me a longer time than the other girls... but what the heck.

I started getting oreos from the refrigerator then crushed them and mixed it with the cream I just made. The girls looked at me with curious looks and began to whisper.

"Since when did she know how to cook?"

"I never knew she has a girly side as well"

"Delinquents cook"

My vain popped at their whispers. Seriously, I am not a delinquent; I'm a freaking police officer! Know the freaking difference! I glared at them and they all shivered, except for Kyoko and Hana.

"Dammit! Of course I know how to cook! And yes I'm a girl and always will be so shut up!" They backed away from me and continued to bake their cakes, no one dared whisper. I smirked and went back to my cake.

I was about to finish the cake when I realized all the girls already finished and went back to the classroom. Oh well save the best for last.

When I finished the cake and ran towards the classroom with a cake in hand, I was shocked to see an unconscious Adult Lambo with weird cake on his face, Bianchi who walked away and Tsuna who was in his underwear.

I looked at our classmates who glared dagger at Tsuna.

I wonder what happened.

After Reborn and Tsuna explained everything to me I gave everyone my cake. The boys hesitated at first but when they ate it they couldn't get enough. I smiled at them; it's a good thing I made too much.

It seems that Lambo looked like Bianchi's ex, Romeo and that Tsuna ate all the cakes by accident when reborn shot him. Reborn only did that so that Tsuna can withstand the poison cooking Bianchi made; Bianchi swapped Kyoko's cake with her cake so you know what happens..

After school ended Gokudera, Tsuna and I decided to go to Tsuna's house. Too bad Yamamoto couldn't come since he has practice.

When we arrived at his house, we were greeted by mama. She told Tsuna that he has a new tutor. When we arrived at his room, we were greeted by Bianchi.

I was shocked but nonetheless annoyed. Gokudera fainted and Tsuna just looked with shock.

Yup, I'm never going to have a normal life at this rate...


	6. suicidal dude

Okay! So I decided to add this chapter since it's one of my faves... sorry if it's a bit rushed, I just really wanted to add this hahahaha. *FACEPALM* please don't get mad and please review. Okay! I decided that **I'll skip some parts on the daily arc and only include the important ones that I deem worthy! **Well.. from now on I will make the titles and the whole POV will concentrate on Rinoa from now on! I hope you guys will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: YES

* * *

><p>Suicidal Dude<p>

* * *

><p>I just finished defeating some thugs in the back part of the school and gave them to the disciplinary committee.<p>

"Good work Rinoa thanks for helping out" Kusakabe said with a smile. I grinned.

"No problem" as I started to walk away, he asked me a question.

"Why don't you join the disciplinary committee Rinoa? I'm sure Kyo-san wouldn't mind" I rubbed my chin and thought about it. It would be beneficial for me in a way since I get to discipline people like a police officer but it's too tiring... I want to live a normal (which is currently impossible) life.

I shook my head as I sighed.

"No thanks, I still want to live a normal life.." I told him. He nodded.

"Well I can understand but your life isn't normal" I chuckled a bit as we bid each other goodbye. I walked towards the field to watch Tsuna in his game. I hope he's playing.

I stopped when I heard some voices that called Tsuna a loser. I glared at them (though they didn't know). I walked towards Tsuna who swept the field and slapped him on his back. He cringed and looked at me teary eyed.

"What was that for Rinoa?" He exclaimed. I just grinned at him and hugged him.

"Wahh! So adorable Tuna-fish! I should arrest you for being so cute!" I told him with a cheerful tone. He sighed and forced me to let go.

"Anyway I'll help you tuna-fish don't worry" when I was about to get a broom, Yamamoto suddenly arrived with a grin on his face.

"Help has arrived!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Ah! Yamamoto!" I said with a smile. He smiled smiled sadly and scratched the back part of his head.

"Sorry it's my fault... just when you let me in the team..." Tsuna said sadly.

"Don't worry about it it's only P.E. I'm counting on you my target stock" replied Yamamoto.

"Aren't you amazing lately, like in the Kendo battle and Volleyball, not to mention this mafia game. I've got you checked on my book" added Yamamoto.

I sweatdropped, He still thinks it's a game.

"In comparison, I just play baseball like it's all I know."

"What are you talking about? It's the baseball skill that's amazing!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"It's not going that well" whispered Yamamoto with a dark smile. I just listened to them curiously. What does he mean?

"lately no matter how much I practice my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball... Tsuna... what should I do?"

I just stayed silent... not even bothering to talk. I continued to sweep the floor and looked at the two.

"Just kidding! Lately you're just so reliable so I just..." Yamamoto trailed off with a sad look in his eyes.

"Yamamoto.." I whispered.

"I guess... more effort is the way to go I think..." Tsuna said as he looked away. I nodded and grinned.

"That's right! With effort you can do a lot of things!" I added.

"Yeah You know I thought that was it too! We agree just as I expected." He said as he swung his arm around Tsuna, I giggled at this.

"Alright! Today I'm remaining here and practice like hell!"

Well... at least Tsuna made a new friend. I smiled.

* * *

><p>~~THE NEXT DAY~~<p>

* * *

><p>"HEY EVERYONE! YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!" Everyone gasped.<p>

I ran towards the roof and gasped when I saw Yamamoto on the edge of the roof.

People started to whisper and stuff and I just stayed there.

When Tsuna suddenly appeared everyone became silent.

"If you came to stop me it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings." Yamamoto said with a serious tone.

"For someone that's called no good Tsuna all the time... You should be able to understand my feeling of wanting to die when you fail at everything right?" He added.

"Oi Candidate what's going on?" Asked Gokudera who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.I glared at him, I thought he would be nice to me since I'm a candidate but noo.. he's now calling me candidate rather than my real name. Stupid Gokudera mafia freak.

"Yamamoto's about to jump" I told him about what happened yesterday and about his reason. Gokudera scoffed.

"OI BAKA IF YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY THEN DO IT! Stop bothering juudaime!" shouted Gokudera. I quickly covered his mouth and ran towards the door of the roof. I punched him in the head as he glared at me.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked with a glare.

"For being stupid" Then suddenly everyone screamed. I looked at Tsuna and Yamamoto who were falling off the roof. I ran towards them, hoping I could catch them yet failed. Tsuna suddenly went into dying will mode and a spring appeared on his head and they landed safely. Gokudera and I breathed in heavily and hurried downstairs.

I sighed when I saw them safe and sound. I walked towards them and punched them on their heads. I glared at them.

"You IDIOTS! YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT I WAS THERE! YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS! I'LL ARREST YOU GUYS!" Tsuna chuckled and so did Yamamoto.

"Oi! Don't hurt juudaime candidate! And you idiot! You shouldn't be bothering juudaime" Gokudera exclaimed as he held some dynamites from god knows where.

"Hahaha sorry guys!" said Yamamoto with an embarrassed grin. I smiled at him when Gokudera suddenly attacked me.

At least we were able to stop Yamamoto from dying.


	7. Hahii! lovely rival!

Hahii~ lovely rival!

* * *

><p>I walked toward Tsuna and Reborn who were currently engaging in a conversation (sound like a sir) with a girl who wore the midori Middle uniform. Her dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail and she had clips on her bangs. She also has dark brown eyes. She must be another mafia freak.<p>

I walked towards them in a slowly pace so that I won't disturb them when suddenly...

The said girl slapped Tsuna.

I froze and glared at her, WHY THE HELL DID SHE SLAP TSUNA? SHE HAS NO RIGHT!

Lambo suddenly jumped out of nowhere and took out two bombs from his hair but epicly failed when he landed flat on his face. I tried to laugh at him but ended up glaring at the girl. The girl went near Lambo and carried him and started to cuddle him tightly.

I decided to show up, as I thought that she won't be able to notice me by now.

"Yo Tsuna" I greeted with a smile as I tried my best to stop my glares. Tsuna panicked then he suddenly grabbed my arm and ran. Reborn jumped at Tsuna's head at sat there.

"Hiiee! Rinoa we have to run!" He exclaimed as we started to run.

We arrived at school before it was time so I decided to ask him about the mafia girl.

"Her name is Miura Haru, she likes reborn and thought I was the one who taught him 'bout hitmans and the mafia" I nodded.

"Well... I guess that's what a normal person would think...since in a way you are older than him... I think. BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE HER THE RIGHT TO SLAP YOU ! I WILL SO ARREST HER SORRY ASS!" I shouted as I grabbed my handcuffs from my pocket and smirked evilly. He sweatdropped .

"Hiee Rinoa you musn't!"

Then the bell rang and we returned to our seats. The teacher went in with our test scores, shit I'm scared. It's math so I feel like I didn't do well.

We did our usual greetings to the teacher and attendance, then the teacher distributed the test scores one by one. Shit he's announcing the scores.

"Gokudera Hayato you got 100 points" Everyone gasped and some whispered. Lucky guy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rinoa Nicollette" we stood up.

"Twenty points" I sighed, well who understands math anyway? It's not like I'll use it...

"I'm giving an additional assignment, You guys have to pass them or else..."

"EHH! THE HECK IS WITH THIS!"I shouted as I stood up and glared at the teacher. I told him not tell anyone. He adjusten his glasses and stared at me.

"Nicollette-san please calm down" The teacher said with a panicked face.

"Oi Rinoa just accept it" Whispered Tsuna. I 'hmphed' and sat down.

The teacher sighed and continued with the lesson which I don't understand.

* * *

><p>~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto, Tsuna and I decided to study at Tsuna's house with Gokudera. It was quite normal, a miracle, actually. I looked at the book and decided to copy the formula and answered it. I gave it to gokudera and he laughed.<p>

"What the hell is this? I can't believe candidate is this stupid! All of your answers are wrong!" I glared at him.

"And why the hell is this funny?" I exclaimed as punched the table.

"Because I've never met someone who mixes equations with another equation! Pure genius!" He laughed even harder.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Please don't fight" murmured Tsuna with a panicked tone. Gokudera and I heard this and 'hmphed' at each other before I concentrated on my paper. I just can't get math and math doesn't get me at all.

I looked at Yamamoto who already answered almost all of the questions

"Wow" whispered Tsuna

"Hey Yamamoto you actually understand this?" I exclaimed as I pointed at the math book. He laughed.

"Hahaha when I read the book I found out that it was really easy" He answered with a smile. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and grabbed his paper and scanned it. His face changed from an annoyed one to a shocked one.

"I-It's all right" He murmured. I sweatdropped.

Yamamoto's actually smart if it weren't for baseball...

"I didn't get number 7 though" said Yamamoto. Gokudera suddenly laughed. I glared at him.

"Hahaha he doesn't get number 7! Baka Yamamoto! Baka candidate! Right juudaime?" exclaimed Gokudera.

Tsuna deadpanned.

"I don't care about number 7, I don't even get any of this!" Tsuna said with a depressed tone.

"Ju-Juudaime... You can show your power by answering number 7 in no time!" said Gokudera reassuringly.

"If you had a stack of 100 sheets of squared paper that are dropped together from a height of 3m, prove that when they fall to the ground the stock will not fall apart." Read Tsuna out loud. I...

I DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING!

Gokudera looked at Tsuna with a smile when Tsuna suddenly exclaimed he couldn't understand a thing.

I sighed as I rewrote the whole paper again when suddenly the door opened which revealed the mafia girl who slapped Tsuna yesterday. She had a napkin on her face... er... handkerchief wrapped around her face. I guess she's trying to imitate a thief. Maybe I should arrest her for being a stalker and slapping Tsuna. She bought some snacks and some juice.

"Hiee! Why are you here?" Asked Tsuna.

"I'm here to make sure that there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan!" She answered. I tried my best not to snicker.

"Pffftt Reborn-chan.." I murmured. Reborn clicked his gun and stared at me.

"What was that Baka-Rinoa?" He questioned. I shook my head while I smirked.

"No.. Nothing at all Reborn-chan" I answered with a fake 'sweet' voice. He sighed as he stared at the new comer.

She glared at Tsuna (Well it looked like a pout and it wasn't really that offending compared to my glares) and Yamamoto looked at her curiously then back at Tsuna.

"I didn't know you knew someone from Midori middle Tsuna" asked Yamamoto. Tsuna gasped.

"Isn't that the super-hard-to-get prestigious girl school?" Yamamoto nodded.

"It's their uniform right?" He said as he looked at the girl. The girl nodded.

"by the way who are you?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"My name is Miura Haru, I am reborn-chan's savior!" She exclaimed.I snorted.

"Well sadly You're precious Reborn-chan doesn't need any saving, he's perfectly fine" I said with a scoff.

"I'm here to take her away from evil influences like you delinquents! He doesn't deserve to be taught about the mafia by naughty boys" She exclaimed. I glared at her and she gasped and started to quiver.

"I. AM. NOT. . . . I am not a delinquent!"I said with a dark tone.

"E-Eh? But with your actions! You act like a boy!" I slammed the table as I continued to glare at her.

"Get your eyes fixed"I told her. Gokudera tried his best to stifle his laughter.

"I can't believe the candidate was mistaken to be a boy? Reborn-san are you sure she's worthy to be Juudaime's wife!" exclaimed Tsuna with a snicker. I redirected my glare to Gokudera. Wow, I just realized how I love glaring!

"A-anyway you know how to solve this problem right?" asked Tsuna. Haru grabbed the questionnaire and nodded.

"Then if I can solve it please give reborn-chan to me" She said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"You can have him all you want you don't have to go to any trouble" I told her as I swayed my arms back and forth.

"Heh! Sounds interesting! Well then do as you please!" said Gokudera as he lifted the paper and placed it on the same level as her head. She took the paper from Gokudera's hand and looked at us seriously.

"I've seen this question before!" she said.

After a couple of hours, yes hours no exaggeration, I placed my chin on the palm of my hand and stared at her boredly. Heh, this is so boring.

When it was already evening. She surrendered with tears on her eyes. I just sighed. Wow, and I thought she would be able to take reborn away from our lives and I can convince Tsuna to join me on the road of becoming a police officer.

"You're useless" I told her with no hesitation. She cringed and started to weep.

"I'm so sorry!"

Then she called over Bianchi who ripped Tsuna's assignment cause it had no love, and Haru called her dad over who was a professor at some college or whatever, I wasn't really paying attention since I still answered my paper.

Then a huge shocking revelation happened, It seems that reborn is a professor *le gasp?* I laughed so hard.

That brat is a professor? Not in a million years!

And Boreen? Seriously it sounds like some sort of medicine!

I decided to head home early since I remembered I had an appointment with some thugs.

When I walked the streets, I saw the thugs and beat them up.

I cleaned the imaginary dust on my clothes and went home.

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided not to stop by Tsuna's house and walked towards the school all by myself, when I suddenly saw Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera who panicked. I looked at the thing they were looking at and gasped. Haru was drowning!<p>

"HARU!" I screamed.

"REBORN!"

I looked at Tsuna who transformed into his underwear-battle mode and jumped down the bridge. I thought he didn't know how to swin! They're both going to drown at this rate!

Tsuna suddenly swam, and fast I might say, and bought Haru to safe grounds.

We hurried down the stairs and ran towards them. I sighed as I punched Tsuna on the head then hugged him. He became flustered and started to panic.

"You're an idiot you know that!" I whispered. He smiled and patted my back.

"Don't get so close with Juudaime candidate!" Exclaimed Tsuna as he rushed towards Tsuna's side and took out some of his dynamites.

"Hahi! A rival!" I looked at Haru with a puzzled face. what does she mean rival?

"I will become Tsuna's wife and I will beat you!" She exclaimed as she pointed her fingers at me with a determined face. I smirked.

"We'll see who wins"


End file.
